Wine is consistently a popular drink to provide at social events and restaurants. Traditionally, wine is stored within and served from glass bottles. However, various types of wine are increasingly being stored within and made available from portable fluid containers, including a flexible bladder contained within a box, commonly known as “box wine.” Such portable fluid containers generally hold between 3 to 10 liters of wine, which is significantly greater than the usual 750 milliliters that glass bottles often hold, making box wine a preferable choice for social events or restaurants serving a large number of people. However, because many people consider wine to be a premium product, box wine is often perceived to be inferior, either in terms of the wine itself or of the storage mechanism, as compared to wine stored in and served from glass bottles. For this reason alone, many people, restaurants, and groups avoid purchasing or serving wines stored in this fashion, preferring instead to purchase and serve from glass bottles.